Inuyasha and Kagome love so strong!
by Linda-The-Goddess
Summary: what happenes to them during their journey to find the shards will love strike or will there be havoc ahead for them
1. Chapter 1

As Inuyasha and Kagome again began their journey to find the shikon jewel shards kagome starred at Inuyasha day dreaming that maybe one day Inuyahsa will give up on his feelings for Kikyo and be with her instead. As she keeps staring Inuyasha look back " hmm" Inuyahsa stares back again. "KAGOME" he yelled.

"What are you starring at?"

"Umm nothing Inuyasha nothing hehehe"

Shifty eyes

" Come on kagome lets keep going if not we will never find the jewel shards at the speed you are going "

"Sit boy"

"Ahhhh! What did you do that for?"

"Humph" as kagome walks away

" I cant believe you Inuyasha not everything revolves around you" "you know"

"What are you talking about kagome! "?

"Nothing never mind Inuyasha"

"We should make camp here for the night kagome"

" Ok Inuyasha we will"

As Inuyasha made the fire they sat next to the fire across from each other.

"Inuyahsa" kagome said in a hesitant voice

"Do u mind sitting next to me I am cold"

"Ummmm " Inuyasha stuttered

"Sure kagome" Inuyasha sat next to her

"Warm now?"

" Not really Inuyasha" as Inuyasha puts his arm around her

"Warm now?" he asked her "yes now I am warm" Kagome starred at Inuyasha again with the star she had before. Inuyasha whispered in her ear" why do you look at me like that" Kagome hesitated. "Inuyasha I have to tell you something" what cant a person just stare at another person without them thinking that it is all abo…" inuyasha kissed kagome just so he can quiet her down.

"What was that for?" kagome asked

"Kagome you look really pretty you know"

"Umm thanks inuyasha"

"Look kagome I need to confess something to you"

"What would that be inuyasha?"

"Umm how do I put this" "I love you"

"Inuyahsa I must confess something to you as well" what is it kagome?"As she starred into his eyes" I love you too"

"Kagome why didn't you tell me?"

"Because inuyasha I knew that you still had feelings for kikyo and well I didn't want to be in the way"

"Look kagome my feelings for kikyo are going away, kagome I love you so much id give up everything and anything for you" kagome starred at him getting closer and closer "o inuyasha" she leaned in and kissed him. Inuyasha loved all of it every kiss and every touch. He felt relieved that it was out in the open now. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The nest morning they woke up to find shippo standing there in confusion "umm you guys" "what are you too doing? why are you guys like that ?" well umm …"

"Look dorks it was cold and me and kagome were cold nothing more ok so drop it!"

"Right you guys were cold and that's why kagome slept in your arms right inuyasha?"

"Look shippo nothing happened okay kagome and inuyasha starred at each other and slowly got up. It was early and already so hot. So shippo was the first one in kagome cornered inuyasha kissed him secretly hiding it from shippo. Inuyasha whispers" look kagome no one must know yet ok ""ok inuyasha". She kissed him once again and she then joined shippo as they played in the water for a while. Kagome and shippo got out and changed and were ready for the battle that was up ahead to see where they could find more sacred jewel shards. As they continue their journey they are met up with sango and miroku "hey you guys" " it is shocking to see you two together when you two hate each other. Hmm weird" "so what have you guys been up to?" " Ummm…"

Miroku starred at sango "um we were well um." " I saw sango and kirara I decided to hitch a ride that's why we are together. "As they both try to hide what really happened the night before. Inuyahsa whispers to kagome "I wonder what really happened"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "inuyasha" and I will not make any money from this story **

**And I will portray the characters in the manner that I chose.**

**Warning: this story is partly a lemon I like it but if u don't like lemons plz look away it isn't bad and it isn't that graphic so if ud like read and review I love to know what you think!**

**The night before**

As Sango returned to her house trying to fix the place up since evil naraku destroyed it all. After a long days work sango decided to give her self a little break as she lay there resting she was visited by miroku. Miroku laid besides her starring at her beauty as she slept. He gently kissed her fore head gently " wake up angel" Sango woke up looked beside her and saw Miroku there. Sango secretly felt very protected with having Miroku there with her in bed. Sango awoke and got up "what are you here for Miroku?" As she got up and went towards the hallway. As Miroku got up and followed her " I wanted to see how you were Sango, I miss you when you're not around me " as he starred passionately into her eyes wanting to take her then and there. As he hesitated to do so for a while but he couldn't help it he wanted her so bad. Miroku stopped Sango in the middle of the hall way and pushed her against the wall."Sango" miroku said to her " I want you so bad I cant take it anymore" as Sango starred in his eyes " Miroku I want you more I didn't say…." Miroku interrupted her while giving her a passionate kiss. Wanting to pleasure her more than she could ever imagine. He took her in his arms and he carried her back to the bedroom.miroku gently laid Sango on the bed he kissed her soft lips again and slowly kissing down her neck as he kissed her slowly he took off her shirt with his other free hand and licked and sucked her nipples ever so gently. As he licked Sango moaned and moaned with pleasure. Loving every minute he slowly began to kiss down her stomach as she giggled softly. He slowly took off her pants as Sango laid there in just her underwear Miroku looked at her he could see all the lust and passion in her eyes. He slowly took off her underwear spread her legs and began to slowly lick her with his tongue with every lick he'd put his tongue in deeper as she moaned from the pleasure. As he licked her he would gently touch her breasts with his other hand. Miroku slowly stopped licking her and he went back up towards her. Slowly kissing her neck. As his dick went in her. She moaned and moaned louder and louder. As with every thrust he went faster and deeper. As they both moaned more and more. "Faster Miroku" Miroku thrusted faster and faster. She moaned one loud moan as they both came. And as he layed beside her she went over to where miroku was and she gently laid her head on his chest, feeling protected by him once again……………………………………………………

As kagome and inuyasha miroku and Sango continue their journey to find the pieces of the sacred jewel shard s while they try to act like nothing has happened to them the night before along their journey they all of a sudden are caught off guard and they are met up with kumaso with the ability to regenerate itself and turn parts of its body into deadly armor what are they to do now? Will they be able to fight or will they try to run? Who will win at the end? What will happen to kagome, inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango will they survive this battle?


End file.
